Grimm Child
by YoYoYuki
Summary: Shiro just wanted to become a huntress to find her mother. She didn't know there was more to her mother and her family's history then what she knew. OC-centric a Beta would help
1. Prologue

**Yooo! HI My names Yuki and here's my second Fanfic and I warn ya it's not the best but I try ok~**

 **Peace Out~! - Yuki Skull**

* * *

From a very young age Shiro was a very social child like most her age and thus had many friends. Growing up, eventually these friends left her one by one until one remained. A black haired girl who was a best friend and sometimes sister to the now lonely girl who stood with her through all of the bullying that had started after all of her friends left her. Honestly the bullying didn't affect her until she heard the new nickname she gained. Demon girl, No other set of words hurt her more than those two as her eyes were red, white hair and pale skin just like her mother.

Now her mother, She loved her the most, her mother was her inspiration and one day she wishes to be a huntress like her mother used to be before she had retired to look after Shiro. One day her mother needed the money and no one wanted to hire her so she took up a highly paid mission and with that she never came back.

Shiro being only 9 at the time did not know what happened to her and after 2 years of waiting she left to go find her. She was never seen again.

* * *

 **Yay prologue!**

 **I needed this to explain somethings ok!**


	2. Welcome to Beacon Academy!

**OK just gonna say this right now Shiro is bipolar as hell that's just how she is ok~**

 **Peace Out~! – Yuki Skull**

* * *

A girl draped in a black cloak is watching from the window as an announcement was made by a blonde woman wearing glasses and after it had finished she turns her attention to the window as the great academy, Beacon came into view while she rubs her gloved wrist.

This girl wore the hood of the black cloak up covering her face up from her nose and her white heeled combat boots clicked on the floor when a blonde boy ran past her and promptly emptied his stomach near another blonde who was accompanied by a smaller red head dressed in black. 'Hmm is it me or are there a bit too many blondes…and doesn't that girl look too…young, well it's not my business.'

* * *

 **~later on~**

Now at beacon and as the new year's left the airship the blonde boy ran off and to a bin to throw up again and in the process knocks off the girls hood revealing her pure white hair and red eyes. The girls eyes dart around as she tugs the hood back on to hide he face again but had gained some glares as she had made an odd sound at the time and the white-haired girl stared daggers at the people making them turn away and go back to talking again. 'Great, just what I need people making judgements of me. How I am not surprised.' The girl rolled her eyes and started walking when a large noise came from behind her and about to turn to the direction she walks into someone walking the same way as her. "ompf!, whoa erm sorry about tha-" "Shiro?" The white-haired girl now known as Shiro blinks and looks at the other girl who she practically ran over and stoof shocked. "Kitten…" Shiro stared at 'Kitten' and felt like running. So she did. "Wait, Shiro!" 'Kitten' tries to stop her but Shiro was long gone already.

* * *

 **~In the auditorium~**

Out of breath, Shiro looks over her shoulder releasing a sigh and walks over to a corner where she could see the stage, the red-head and 'Kitten'.

Now noticing professor Ozpin and the blonde from earlier with the glasses. Ozpin was about to gain the attention of everyone in the room. "Ahem, I'll keep this brief, you have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Shiro just blinks at this. "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." Shiro looks away from Ozpin to look at the red-head then back to him again. "It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin walks away from the mic and the blonde to take the mic. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready you are dismissed!"

The white-haired girl took what Ozpin said to heart and headed to the roof of the academy to watch the sun set.

* * *

 **~On roof~**

Shiro sat on the roof and stared at it as it changed colours from blue to purple to pink, orange and red and pulled down her hood letting the breeze blow her hair about.

"It really is a beautiful sight; the mountains got nothing on this." A small smile graced Shiros' face. "I do agree with you there." Shiro pulled up her hood while letting a small squeak escape from her mouth as she stood up quickly facing the person. It was Ozpin.

"Miss Reddorozn, may I ask to why you are on the roof?" Ozpin pulls a coffee from out of nowhere and sips while looking at Shiro expectantly. "Oh, u-uh I like watching the sun set it's what my mother did with me when I was young…Oh and please call me Shiro it is easier to say than that mouth full of a last name~" Shiro turns to the sun as the shattered moon came into view. "Alright, Shiro did you know I knew your mother before you were born she was the active type let me tell you." Ozpin lets out a small chuckle and turns back to the coffee that seems to never run low. "Yeah, she still was before…that happened…" The girl wringed her gloved wrist again while turning to Ozpin. "I've been looking for her since she left eight years ago but IVE FOUND NOTHING! NO SIGN OF HER, NO TRACE, NOT EVEN A SINGLE CLUE! I-I can't find her still but I'm not giving up…" She stopped wringing her wrist and pulled her hood down again to wipe her tears away. "You look just like your mother did when she was your age." Ozpin pulled on a smile while Shiro looks at him also had a smile on her face as well. "Well I should get going…ya know unless there was something else ya wanted to ask?" Ozpin slips on his mask "Yes I do, I have seen on your data that you never attended any other type of combat school before this one so why now?" Shiros smile slips "I started living in the wilderness two years after my mother disappeared and I've been training myself out in the forests, at first it was hard with no money or food so I had to teach my self how to hunt and took up small jobs from the town nearby. As I got older I took on harder jobs and started encountering the Grimm more often and decided to train myself and from there I made myself known in the area and also had enough money to build my own weapon based off of mother's weapon!" Shiro was smiling at the end as she told Ozpin what she'd been doing the past eight years. "That's…interesting indeed well I guess it's off to bed now." Shiro pulled up her hood while climbing down grumbling about 'stupid professors' and 'I'm not a child' leaving Ozpin alone until the blonde woman joined him with a small tablet.

"She's an oddball now isn't she Gylnda?" Said person nods her head while staring at the small device in her hand. "She is indeed, but I have to ask why you let her in considering that she would be the odd one out with no team?" Ozpin just stayed silent.

* * *

 **~Downstairs~**

Walking back to the ballroom Shiro bumps into the red-head. "ompf!" Looking at the red-head again she offered her hand as she had fallen to the ground. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't see you." The red-head waves it off "No its fine but I haven't seen you in the hall, what's your name? Mines Ruby by the way, Ruby Rose!" "Oh! My names Shiro Reddorozn nice to meet you!" She holds out her hand to shake with Ruby's. "Whoa your hands harder than I expected!" She giggles while Shiro just avoids looking at her. "I was going to go get changed and hanker down for the night." "OH, Ok should I get your stuff for you I'm suuuuuper fast!" Ruby makes exaggerated movements with her arms like she was running "Em, Ok it's on top of a white and red bag with a black skull on i-" "OK!" She salutes and dashes off in a array of rose petals only to be back in a second. "Here~" Handing Shiro her clothes she turns for the ballroom. "I'll see you later Shiro!" "See ya too!" and Shiro heads to the bathroom to change then is off to bed but only slept when Ruby and her little group went to sleep.

* * *

 **Wow holy moly that took me mah ass is in pain rn and I need ta sleep soon so I might update in the next two-three days so yeah!**

 **Reply time~**

 **sodamon-Thank you for being my first reviewer and thanks for liking my story im trying harder with this one~**

 **Peace Out~! –Yuki Skull**


	3. Does Ozpin love springboards!

**YO~ Hey everyone! I didn't think that this story would get that many views already… well YAY! OH I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER!**

 **And to give the disclaimer like most other people, the cast~!**

 **Shiro: "HEY! RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (May his soul rest~) but the story and OC's are YoYoYuki's~!**

 **Yuuki: we are so alike, you and I but I'm less bipolar!**

 **Shiro: "Heh…WAIT WHAT! NO IM NOT YA PIECE OF SH-"**

 **Yuuki: let's just get on with the story~**

 _ **Ren's P.O.V 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **person~**_ **(A.N: Yes I'm changing p.o.v yay!)**

Collecting their weapons from the locker room a tall black-haired boy and a hyper orange-haired girl were talking about what the initiation was going to be…well that's what the boy was planning on but… "So this huge and I mean HUGE ursa was having a tea party with a nevermore and then some really funny things happened and I'm telling you Ren it haaappeend~!" The orange-haired girl told 'Ren' while he shook his head with a sigh "Nora, when was this exactly?" 'Nora' looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm…last…night? Ren sighed deeply. "Then it was a dream Nor-" "NO IT WASN'T! The dream I had last night was about a white haired girl fighting MAAAAASIVE humanoid Grimm and it was all like WAAM AND POW! It was really awesome!" Ren was confused at this for one there had never been a Grimm that looked like a human in history and he had never seen a girl that had white hair other than the Schnee family. "Nora, what did this girl look like?" "OH! She had her hair in a ponytail and a dyed cross in her hair that was red aaannd her eyes were red too…huh I'm pretty sure I've seen someone of that description…" Ren and Nora kept walking and while Nora was in her own little world Ren saw a girl wearing a black cloak with the hood up while some white and red hair was hanging out. 'What the?' The girl went to her locker and pulled out a…cross? No more specifically a black crucifix that had two red glowing lines in the centre like a cross. She slid the weapon under her cloak and turned to two girls, a blonde and a red-head.

 _ **~Shiro's P.O.V~**_

'Why was he looking at me?' I pulled my locker open and pulled out _Dead Bloom_ and slid it under my cloak just on the belt. After checking everything was in place I headed to exit the room but saw Ruby with someone "Hey Ruby!" Ruby turned to Shiro and waved "Hi Shiro! Oh Yang this is Shiro, the girl I was telling you about Shiro this is my sis Yang!" Yang over looked Shiro and held her hand out to me. "Hey great ta meet you Ruby talks non-stop about you and the names Yang Xiao Long!" I took her hand and shook it "Yo! The names Shiro Reddorozn and Ruby talked all about you last night~" A smile graced my face as I remembered something "Oh Ruby, didn't you tell me you were going to show my _Crescent Rose_?" Ruby looks at me with a massive smile and a glint in her eyes "Yup! Here she is my baby!" Ruby pulls out _Crescent Rose_ and swings her into the scythe form "She's a high-calibre sniper rifle and all that stuff…I may have over done it with the modifications…heh." But I was all over it practically drooling. "No it's f*cking great actually ~ AWWW I WANTED TO DO A SCYTHE TOO~" I pout while standing up again from darting around the scythe. "So Shiro what's your weapon?" Ruby asks with that same glint in her eyes from earlier while pointing to the weapon on my back. "Oh, I'm saving that for later buuuut I'll give you some clues~ one, it can swing like a sword but has more blades and has four blades on each hand and two, " I put up a second finger after putting one up already. "It can pack a punch but has accurate aim at the same time." I stick out my tongue and wink with my left eye even though they can't see it. Yang looks at me suspiciously. "Shiro, why do you wear your hood up? Like is it some sort of fashion or something?" My face became Grim "No, not really I wear it as I don't like people seeing my face and it belonged to my mother before…she…disappeared eight years ago." Both Yang and Ruby wore looks of sympathy but I quickly smiled at them. "B-but don't worry I've been searching for her since 6 years ago and I haven't given up yet!" I smile brightly which again both Yang and Ruby smile with Yang understanding more than Ruby. "Well we need to get to the cliff before the initiation starts but I gotta grab a few things before that and do any of you guys use red dust? I'm running low on it." "Yeah,here!" Yang passes a box with red dust inside "Thanks Yang! See ya guys!" And with that I walk off.

 **~At the Cliffside~ 3** **RD** **Person**

Waiting patiently on a small grey square platform I look to Professor Ozpin like the rest in line with me. "For years you have trained to be warriors. Today your skills will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Shiro blocks out him for a while to look at the sea of green. 'Whoa, it looks so cool!' She refocuses back onto Ozpin to find that Professor Goodwitch is talking. "Now I'm sure many of you have heard the rumours about the assignment of the teams." She pauses to look over everyone. "Well, allow us to put an end to the confusion. Each of you will be assigned teammates today.

Hearing a couple groans from the crowd beside Shiro, Shiro sighs. "These teammates will be with you the rest of you time here at beacon." Ozpin looks at each of the students in front of him pausing slightly on me and Ruby who was groaning. "That being said, the first person you lock eyes with will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin smiles as a chorus of shouts and groans followed after. 'I swear Ozpin enjoys our misery!' Shiro sweat drops and looks to Ruby who looks defeated. "Hey Ruby, don't worry I bet your partner will be awesome!" Ruby sends a small smile while the white-haired girl sends a thumbs up. "As soon as you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate for a moment or you will be killed." Ozpin pauses for a moment to drink from his magic-refilling cup of coffee and then carries on "You will be monitored and graded for the rest of your initiation; however your instructors will not help you. At the end of the path you will find an abandoned temple containing several relics. Each pair will secure one relic and return here to the cliff."

"We will regard each relic and your performance then grade each pair accordingly. Any questions?"

"Um…sir?" The blonde boy from earlier which I now know as Jaune raises his hand. Ozpin ignores him and carries on. "Good, you will be sent into the forest and please use a landing strategy so you do not become a red mess on the forest floor." Jaune tries again "Sir, what is a landing strategy?" Ozpin again ignores him while Shiro also wonders this only to hear people scream as they are flung threw the air. "So did you give everyone a parachute or?" "No, you will be landing on your own." She swore she could see a smirk on his face when he said that.

Shiro prepared to launch by getting into a crouch and holding up her hood so it did not get blown off by the wind. "Sayonara, Ozpin! See ya at the cliff!" She gets launched as the wind whips her face and the hair that is visible as she screams with joy spinning around in the air while the other students fly passed her. 'Now a landing strategy?' She swings out her weapon, _Dead Bloom_ fires a shot at the ground causing it to explode and soften the ground to land on. Close to the ground she tucks herself and reaching the ground rolls into a crouch, slowly stands up patting away the dirt and dust the explosion made. 'Ok, so where's the sun…there! Now I'll just follow it!'.

Hopping from tree to tree, Shiro reaches a clearing and jumps down from the tree branch only to be hit hard onto the ground by a large, black hand. The girl pushes herself up and turns around quickly and was face to face with a _Beowolf,_ a large one to be exact. Shiro flips back and kicks the _Beowolf_ in the face, landing a few metres away she pulls out _Dead Bloom_ and quickly takes aim. Cranking a dust bullet back Shiro points it at the _Beowolfs_ face but suddenly gets smacked into a tree a few metres back gaining a huge migraine that disappeared a second later but the beast was already in her face. "S-stop…please." The migraine came back with a vengeance which affected her left eye that was pulsing. 'Fuck, FUCK… **FUCK!** Why won't this migraine go away? Shit, I could die! NO n-no I can't I haven't found mother yet!' Shiro re-focused and shot at the black monster which disappeared in a burst of black ash. "Yes!" But her little victory is cut short as another _Beowolf_ walks up to her and her energy is low. "S-shit, stay a-away…s-stay b-back!" Shiro screamed at the beast and it stops its advances it lifts its arm placing a sharp claw to her forehead pushing the hood back as she whimpers. It places a hand on her forehead again as it starts disappearing into Shiro in a bright white light. The headache she had disappears as her energy comes back. Shiro stared at the spot the _Beowolf_ was in bewilderment. 'D-did that thing just…go? Why did It not kill me!? I'm so confused!' She starts standing up and starts stretching looking around for any more _Beowolfs_ to find none. "Okay…lets get moving!"

 _ **Ruby's P.O.V (A.N:I wrote like this cuz it was hard to write normally 3)**_

Weiss: "It's defiantly this way, I mean…this way, it's defiantly this way. Alright its official, we passed it."

Ruby: "Why can't you just admit it that you have no idea where we are going?"

Weiss: "Because I know exactly where we are going, we are going to the forest temple!"

Ruby: "Argh!"

Weiss: "Oh stop is, you don't know where we are either."

Ruby: "Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything."

Weiss: "What is that supposed to mean!"

Ruby: "It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!"

Weiss: "Argh, just keep moving."

Ruby: "Uh just keep moving, hurry up, waah watch where you're going, why are you so bossy?"

Weiss: "I'm not bossy, don't say things like that."

Ruby: "Stop treating me like a kid!"

Weiss: "Stop acting like a kid!"

Ruby: "Well stop acting like your perfect!"

Weiss: "I'm not perfect, not yet."

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **person P.O.V**_

Rustles are heard from the trees and out pops the other white haired girl. "Hey guys!" The two girls there shout at her "What!" Shiro fall out of the tree landing on her head. "OWW, shi-shoot guys what happened here?" She sits up with her legs crossed waiting for them to answer. "Wait, are you two partners?" Shiro points at the other white-haired girl. "And aren't you Weiss Schnee that stuck-up princess?" A tick mark appeared on Weiss's head. "It's heiress to you and who are you anyway?" "Oh! The name's Shiro Reddorozn. It's nice to see such a pretty lady out here~" Shiro stands up and gives a small salute. "Also is this young ladys friend. So…yeah what were ya talkin' about over 'ere?" Ruby decides to answer before Weiss blows a fuse. "Weiss over here," The red-head points at Weiss. "Was acting bossy and in the process got us lost." "I did not get us lost or that I'm bossy!" Weiss crosses her arms and pouts while Shiro shakes her head while pointing to her left. "It's this way ya know." Ruby and Weiss both stare at her. "Buuuut, it's quite a while away so we may have to walk for a long time….unless," Shiro slides on a sinister smirk and jumps up onto the tree branch that she originally fell off of and points dramatically to the sky. "Do you guys like flying?".

 **Heh sorry about the delay, Im a lazy butt~ So yeah…Peace!**

 **-Yuuki Skull**


End file.
